everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Riva Meer
Riva Meer is the daughter of the water spirit Undine from the German novella Undine written by Friedrich de la Motte Fouqu. Riva is a royal, although she does not think she would make a very good wife even for a brief time due to the fact that her cooking stinks. Personality Riva is quite nice and polite. But...She kinda freaks out when she notices mistakes. She's usually quite happy, and the only things that bring her down are: 1) Teasing. Riva sometimes gets teased because, she has fins on her arms, gills on her sides, and fin-things that kinda stick out for ears. 2) Bad grades. She doesn't get them often, but when she does it makes her quite unhappy. 3) Mistakes. Appearance She has long curly blonde hair that resemble the waves. She is also lightly tanned, and has pale green eyes. And, her height is 5 feet, and 6 1/2 inches. Portrayer(s) Sarah Paxton would be a good choice for portrayal in both live-action and webisode. (Thanks for the suggestion in the comments.) Sarah and Riva look a lot alike (Except for the gills, and fins things), Sarah also sounds quite a bit like Riva. Relationships Family Mother (Undine): Undine and Riva are very close (Undine spoils Riva a bit because, she's an only child). Father (Name Unknown): Riva's Dad is nice to his daughter. But, he and Undine had a divorce and now Riva rarely sees, talks, or hears about him. Friends She doesn't exactly have any. (Requests open) Enemies Riva is not fond of Maddie Hatter because, Maddie is a bit mad and not extremely organized. Romance Riva has bad luck with men. She has dated before but....It's always gone "down the stream" in like a week or so. Roommate(s) Riva quite likes Liberty. Although she is kind of peeved that the room looks a bit of proportion wise. She's noticed that Liberty seems a bit dodgy around her and tends to start awkward conversation with her but, is too polite to say so. Fairy tale ~ Undine How the Story Goes Undine, a mermaid is given to a man as a child in by her father, a river god. When Undine grows up she marries a knight so she can gain a soul. The relationship starts out good but, then the knight's ex-girlfriend gets jealous. The ex tells the knight that his relationship with Undine will fail and such. Eventually, Undine and the knight divorce. But, Undine says that he (the knight) must always stay true to her (Undine). The knight ignores that comment and married his ex-girlfriend. When he does this, he is being unfaithful to Undine, and therefore...Undine kills the knight. How does Riva come into it? After Undine killed her ex-husband she fell in love with a sea spirit and married him. About four years later, Undine gave birth to a baby girl, which she named Riva. When Riva was nine, her parents divorced. Gallery SarahPaxton.jpg|Sarah Paxton IMAGE.jpg|The cover of the novella: Undine Trivia *Riva is a mermaid. *Her last name means sea in German. *She's terrified of fire, and intense light. Category:Lexi-Rose44's OCs Category:Undine Category:Mermaids